Of Sails and Sunflowers
by Amairam0
Summary: The two of them didn't believe in forever but they had all the time in the world to decided whether or not if forever meant something to them. RussiaxSeychelles


#01 - Motion

Empty violet eyes clashed with lively brown and from that day on their destinies were intertwined and set in motion.

#02 - Cold

Sesel shivered as the harsh cold of the Russia chilled her through the warm fabric of the coat Ivan had given her during their walks in his parks. "You are a warm nation so it is normal for you to get cold even if you are wearing a warm coat," the Russian commented as she huddled next to him for warmth on the bench.

#03 - Young

Most of the nation's closest to her believed that she was too young to be intimately involved with the frightening Russian but Sesel constantly reminded them that she was older and more mature.

#04 - Last

Another cold night. Another drunken hit. Another bruise on her arm. "I am sorry…I promise…I promise this will be the last time…please just look at me," Ivan begged as he clung on to the dark-skinned country who stared resolutely out the window.

#05 - Wrong

Deep down in her heart Sesel knew that their relationship was flawed and wrong on so many levels…but that didn't stop her from seeking him out.

#06 - Gentle

He ran a gentle finger down the skin of her naked back and smiled when she shivered and snuggled in his arms as they slept under the warm covers of his bed.

#07 - One

Sesel only tasted vodka once and she would never forget the bitter taste of it in her mouth as Ivan chuckled about her being a light weight.

#08 - Thousand

Men said that they would travel a thousand miles to be with their lover while Ivan said that he would crush anyone in his path to get to her.

#09 - Queen

Sesel never fancied herself a queen but Ivan made it a point that she was the only woman he would answer to.

#10 - Learn

Ivan had once taught her his language when she was forced to join him behind the Iron Curtain…and now years later he was teaching her again only this time their situation was very different.

#11 - Blur

Sesel was nothing but a blur as Ivan chased her across the beach hell-bent on getting back the bottle of vodka that she had grabbed when she caught him sneaking it in their picnic basket.

#12 - Wait

Ivan was not the kind of man who was patient but for her he would wait…even if it killed him.

#13 - Change

"Why so angry Mr. Britain? I'm merely helping little Sey change into her new clothes," Ivan said from behind the door of the dressing room and Arthur had no choice but to sit back and wait as the couple finished "changing."

#14 - Command

Sesel knew better than to command Ivan to do anything…he was the one who called the shots.

#15 - Hold

She didn't utter a word when Ivan wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close as the two watched the falling snow in silence.

#16 - Need

"I need you now," Ivan growled as he ran his lips down her throat and bit down on the dark skin, marking her completely.

#17 - Vision

Sesel had been watching the clouds make shape but almost instantly panicked when a familiar, large shape with violet eyes blocked her vision.

#18 - Attention

Ivan didn't like being ignored and he sure as hell didn't like it when Sesel's attention was taken by someone else.

#19 - Soul

Sesel didn't believe that nations had souls…but if she was able to fall for a nation who was known for his violence then there must be a soul lurking deep down there somewhere.

#20 - Picture

Ivan kept a picture of her in his room propped up on his nightstand. Her smiling face frozen forever in that picture helped him feel less lonely.

#21 - Fool

Sesel wasn't a fool for love…so why did he always make her feel different?

#22 - Mad

Ivan was a mad man living in an equally mad world and the only one who kept him from falling deeper into the pit of insanity was a girl who never once feared him.

#23 - Child

Growing up he retained a lot of his cruel, childish qualities but after he met her he acted more mature and didn't frighten others with his smile as much.

#24 - Now

He didn't want to wait, he wanted her now and damn it he was going to get her…whether she liked it or not.

#25 - Shadow

Sesel walked hand in hand with him, effulged in his intimidating shadow as she kept close to him.

#26 - Goodbye

Sesel stared out of the window as the plane took her farther and farther away from the person she loved the most.

#27 - Hide

Ivan was confident that he would find his little sunflower somewhere. Stroking his pipe he whistled tunelessly as he searched for the hiding country.

#28 - Fortune

All the fortune in the world couldn't make him feel as happy as she made him feel.

#29 - Safe

She felt safe knowing that she could trust him and that he would not ask for anything in return.

#30 - Ghost

He was a firm believer in the dead staying dead but that didn't stop him from visiting the gravestone of his first love and wishing to see her spirit.

#31 - Book

She was sitting on the living room couch reading a book while Ivan's head lay comfortably on her lap.

#32 - Eyes

Her eyes were brown. Brown was warm, comforting, earthly, and was a sign of home and hearth. Ivan found himself wishing that she would look him in the eye more just to see that warm color.

#33 - Never

Sesel was careful to never make promises that she couldn't keep. So when the Iron Curtain fell she found herself promising a depressed Russian that she would come back.

#34 - Sing

Ivan loved the sound of Sesel's voice whenever she sang while planting sunflower seeds in his garden.

#35 - Sudden

For a long moment Ivan stared at the ring hidden away in his desk drawer before sighing and closing it. If he asked her now it would be too sudden.

#36 - Stop

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ivan hissed and Sesel winced from the annoyed tone in his voice. "You're position is no good. You have to stand up straighter," he said adjusting her arms. Why did she agree to let him teach her Russian Ballet?

#37 - Time

"…It takes time for them to grow…just give it a few weeks," Sesel murmured as she and Ivan overlooked his half-dead garden of sunflowers that didn't survive General Winter's wrath.

#38 - Wash

His eyes closed as she gently scrubbed his back, her brown eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to relax the stressed nation.

#39 - Torn

He was torn between giving into his darker instincts and learning to be genuinely happy for once. She was torn between leaving him be and reaching out to because no one deserved to be alone.

#40 - History

History repeats itself but Ivan would be dammed if he lost her to the repetition of history.

#41 - Power

"Power isn't just something you can use to get what you want Ivan…you have to earn it," she said quietly before picking up her suitcase and leaving the stunned Russian behind.

#42 - Bother

"Don't bother coming back into this house if you're going to leave me again," he spat over his shoulder and without a word she stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around him not letting go until he crumbled like a tower in her arms and returned her embrace.

#43 - God

Sesel was not very religious but that did not stop her from praying to see the man she loved most again.

#44 - Wall

It was like talking to a wall. She refused to listen and was so stubborn it made him want to shake some sense into her.

#45 - Naked

She wrapped her arms around her nude form as those calculating violet eyes overlooked her slim frame. She lost the bet…now she had to pay for it.

#46 - Drive

Ivan was not a huge fan of cars and preferred walking but Sesel seemed to enjoy driving his vehicle really fast so he would always end up giving her his keys.

#47 - Harm

"Questioning my relationship with Russia is doing more harm than good. Here's a small piece of advice: Stay the fuck out of my business and worry about yours you debt-ridden bitch!" Sesel snarled brown eyes sharp with anger as she pushed America out of her way.

#48 - Precious

She was something precious and something to be adored. He thanked whatever gods existed for allowing him to come upon this rare jewel of a nation.

#49 – Hunger

The look on Sesel's face when his stomach growled from the sight of a lion eating a gazelle was priceless.

#50 - Believe

The two of them didn't believe in forever but they had all the time in the world to decided whether or not if forever meant something to them.

* * *

**A/N:****Believe it or not Russia and Seychelles have an excellent foreign relationship and had Soviet-era relations with each other. Google it people. ****These two have become my top couple and I encourage you all to write more about them because these two are just lovely for each other and it seems that Sey's one of those rare countries who isn't afraid of Ivan and can hold a decent conversation with him without shaking or making excuses to leave. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story~.**

**Cheers~!**


End file.
